Evaluate $\log_3 27\sqrt3$. Express your answer as an improper fraction.
We have $ 27\sqrt3 = (3^3)(3^\frac12)=3^{(3+\frac12)}=3^{\frac72}$. Therefore, $\log_3 27\sqrt3=\boxed{\frac72}$.